Hoenn Journey
by sero demon
Summary: A girl with a dark past and her friend go on a Pokemon journey to be Pokemon champion/contester. I know the summery sucks but give it a chance okay. Rated T for language.


1. PICKING POKÉMON WITH A BUNCH OF OBNOXIOUS PEOPLE

B POV

I walked silently down the road that leads to Professor May's lab. As I walked people moved away from her, as if I was poison. Ha ha. I'm used to it, it's been that way ever since I was a eleven.

Thing is they're scared of me. No I am not an imitating gangster or some sort of large muscular woman. I'm said to be that creepy girl with no friends. In school every girl wears mini skirts or booty shorts, tank- tops or bro- tanks, high heels and so much make up that they look like clowns. Well, I wear long dark colored skirts, ( my economics teacher called it a rag made into a skirt) draped grey or black shapeless shirts or just a shapeless black, brown or grey dress. My shoes consist of uggs or leather ankle boots, also dark tights. Oh yes I forgot to mention my eyes are a turquoise color, my skin is almost white and my straight raven black hair reaching my knees. Though you don't see my face a lot I hide it with my bangs

When I got to the lab, there was a purple haired boy trying to slick back his hair. Actually he was good looking. Slightly muscular, but still maintained a feminine figure, green eyes, tall and fair skin. But I've seen him around school and he's kinda a jackass.

Then there was the girl next to him, Savanah Spoker. Let me get this straight I have nothing against slim girls who want to look trendy(okay some) but this girl was so fake that it's practically printed across her forehead. She dyed her brown hair sky blue, wears mini skirts so short that mini has a new meaning( it shows her underwear), her skin was a new shade of orange, she's so skinny she looks like a skeleton, and according to the rumours around school she had socks in her bra. To the teachers she displays herself as shy, to us she is a bitch.

When I came to a stop before the door, the purple haired jackass looked away, and the Orange Skin girl wrinkle her nose in disgust. After one incredibly long minute of silence, the professor, May, let us in. May was wearing black shorts under a long red shirt, which was partially hidden by a white lab coat. Her hair style a bob, she had given up wearing her bandana once she turned seventeen. She is twenty three now and still looks as her ten year old self did, but taller. She led us to the far end of the lab.

"Okay, I have three choices, but before I reveal them, I have to tell you something. Just last month we got a notice from the government saying the each lab in the Hoenn region will give out Pokémon based on type. For example in Petalburg instead of getting a Mudkip you would get a Torkoal or a Slugma. Our Type-"

"Wait a second!" Orange Skin screeched. I roll my eyes. Here we go again.

"Um, yes." May was visibly shocked by Orange Skin signature screech.

"Why can't I get a Torchic!" She continued her rant. " I mean everyone knows Blaziken beats all."

"That's not necessarily true, powerful ground types can-."

"I WANT A-."

"Shut up dipshit! What's the type are we picking and who goes first." Purple Jackass said. Orange Skin fumed.

May recollected herself. "Normal type and we'll pull straws." May walked off to get the straws. Orange Skin stared at me with disgust, and Purple Jackass just stared at Orange Skin.

"What's wrong you don't talk." When I don't respond to the fake, she continues. "Hm, Maybe you could be a ghost." Then she screech/laughed like she said something clever. Which she did not. Purple Jackass looked annoyed, the reason was either the lame insult or her annoying laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was too busy staring at your skin. You know orange is not a good color on you." I pur. I feigned a gasp. "Also is your lip bleeding?" Orange Skin was wearing way too much red lipstick, and looked like she was bleeding. Her jaw dropped from my insult, and Purple Jackass tried to conceal his laugh.

May finally got the straws, and held the out to us. "Who ever gets the longest picks first. And who ever gets the shortest goes second. The one in the middle goes last. Okay, start." We all grab at the same time. I feel a wave of disappointment when I realized I was to pick last. Well I'll count on Orange Skin to pick one for it's looks and not power. Though Purple Jackass might prove a problem.

Once the order was chosen May clicked a button on her remote and the floor split. The place where the floor split rose a rectangular platform sporting three different Pokémon. The one on the left looked like a sloth and seemed to be just as lazy, Slakoff. The one in the middle was a kitten shaped pink and yellow Pokémon, Skitty. The last one was purple with an X for a mouth, Wismer. "Behold Slakoff, Skitty and Wismer."

Purple Jackass picked the longest straw, so he picks first. He automatically picks a Slakoff. Damn that was my first choice, Slakoff evolves into a really powerful Pokémon even though he's a pain in the ass to raise. Orange Skin picked a Wismer which was my second choice, but you have to admit they would make a lovely couple. They could walk hand in hand while screeching when Wismer evolves into a Loudred.

So I get the Skitty. Yay, not. I guess Skitty can be powerful based on the moves you teach it, but I did not want it at all for reasons I don't want to say. I stare at it annoyed. I guess I was the one picking on something unfair, but I absolutely don't want a Skitty. "Hey, does anyone want to trade with me." I ask. Orange Skin smirked, Purple Jackass avoided eye contact and Professor May looked angry.

"And what is so unappealing about Skitty?" May's voice was sharp. I was not imitated.

"It's looks and personality." I lied. Skitty's ears dropped, it lay down and it's face tilted towards the ground.

"Skitty is the cutest little thing and has a great personality! It could be powerful if you raise it right!" Her eyes caught on the Skitty. "You made it sad too!"

"Can you give me a different Pokémon please." I begged.

"Either you take Skitty or you don't have a Pokémon at all!" May yells.

In the end Skitty became mine.


End file.
